Feels Like Drowning
by Dragonzombie333
Summary: Sadistic port mafia Dazai is not only harder on his subordinate than anyone else, he's creative with his punishments too … but Akutagawa wouldn't have it any other way. When Dazai is dark and possessive Akutagawa can't help but melt to putty in his mentor's hands.


A/N: My first Bungou Stray Dogs fic! Hope everyone enjoys ^.^ It's pretty graphic so if you're sensitive to violent sex things you might want to consider clicking the back button, otherwise please continue~

I had help writing this from the wonderful and amazingly talented LordYouko! ^.^ Huge shout out and thanks! Sometimes I swear nothing of mine would ever be posted without your help and encouragement!

Chapter 1. Dazai's punishments are hard~

Dazai punches him just below the ribs and the blow sends him flying across the room. He tries to keep his footing, tries to right himself but it's been going on for too long now and his body just won't cooperate. He tumbles gracelessly end over end across the dirty floor to land in a crumpled heap next to the wall on the opposite side. Akutagawa coughs and gags as he desperately tries to get air into his lungs, this being the sixth time in the last hour he's had the wind knocked out of him. The dust from the warehouse floor isn't helping.

Dazai shakes his head disapprovingly, "on your feet." The young executive doesn't have a spec of dirt or hair out of place, he hasn't even broken a sweat.

Meanwhile Akutagawa is wrecked but regardless he slowly and unsteadily staggers to his feet, he's picked himself up from far worse many times.

Dazai snaps his fingers and sharply points to the floor beside himself, it's a dull click of a sound but it seems to echo in the huge empty room. "Heel," his tone is dispassionate, cold as steel and deceptively quiet.

Akutagawa's legs tremble as he carefully makes his way over to his mentor's side.

"Strip," the order is given deadpan and just as frigid as the last.

Akutagawa's eyes widen just a fraction, there's heat creeping up his neck, but he doesn't dare look up at the tall imposing executive. He doesn't question, he simply obeys, his hands shaking as he works to remove his coat first then shirt, shoes, pants and the rest of his clothing until he's standing stark naked waiting for what feels like much longer than it actually is to hear Dazai's next command. He's shivering but he suspects it has a lot less to do with the temperature of the room than it does with shock from the beating he's just taken. With his protective layers of clothing gone a mural of bruises, scrapes, cuts and scars are left on display across his pale frightfully thin body.

Dazai suddenly has one large hand with long deadly fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and is walking at a brisk pace, yanking and using it to steer Akutagawa. Dragging the smaller teen alongside him, the younger struggling to keep his footing as they go. Akutagawa can see that they are heading for a utility sink in the far corner of the room. He knows this sink well from the last time he was punished and a cold thread of fear begins to wind itself tight around his heart, sending pulses of adrenalin out into his bloodstream.

Dazai can feel his subordinate tense up with a knowing anxiety, "yes, you fucked things up pretty good this time, didn't you?"

Unconsciously Akutagawa's feet try to plant themselves down on the floor the closer they get to their destination. He doesn't want to resist but panic is creeping up his chest and his eyes are wide with it when they reached the corner of the room and the hand with a steel grip on his neck roughly forces his head down into the empty sink. And despite all of this, despite knowing exactly what's about to happen and dreading it, he is completely helplessly aroused. His face burns red with embarrassment because the position is pressing his leaking erection up against the cool metal wall of the sink.

"Dazai-san please-"

A faucet creaks and a torrent of cold water is suddenly pouring over his head, down his neck and his face, abruptly cutting his plea off with a startled gasp that nearly sucks a mouthful of water right into his lungs. Violently coughing and choking, he has to keep his mouth open wide to be able to breathe at all under the curtain of water.

Dazai's voice is dark with restrained anger when he leans over Akutagawa's back and speaks in a bitter and venomous tone right next to him, "please what?" He doesn't wait for or expect an answer, he just shoves Akutagawa's head further into the sink and the boy barely suppresses a moan as the movement traps his cock more firmly between the basin and his own abdomen. "Will please bring the dead back to life? Will please get me the information I want?" Dazai laughs and it's a harsh sound with no merith at all, "please is about as useless to you right now as you are to me." As he speaks he twists a thick rubber stopper down into the drain at the bottom of the deep basin and the water quickly starts to pool.

With his free hand Dazai deftly starts undoing the button and zipper of his perfectly tailored black slacks. The other hand still busy at the back of Akutagawa's neck keeping his head locked in place under the faucet. For a utility sink it has a considerable amount of water pressure. Dazai can see his subordinate's mouth gaping wide in a struggle to drag air in through the excessive volume of water that is pouring over him, not too unlike the current of a river. Pale thin arms scramble at the edges of the basin, weakly trying to find perches to push his head above the current but Dazai's grip is like a vice.

The rushing sound is loud in Akutagawa's ears and his vision is blurred by the heavy stream running down through his hair into his eyes but he can tell the water level at the bottom of the sink is rapidly raising. It will be mere minutes before his face is submerged and he has neither the strength or use of his ability to break free of the hold Dazai has on him. Panic is a tight knot in his stomach now.

Dazai reaches over Akutagawa to the little pump bottle of hand soap on the back of the sink, he doesn't imagine it'll make great lube but he doesn't fancy the idea of taking his subordinate dry right now either. The young executive absently brings a leg forward and kicks Akutagawa's feet apart, forcing him to bend more at the waist. This serves to both spread his legs and drag his aching cock along cold metal at the same time. Forcing him to lean further over the rim of the sink so the edge is cutting painfully into his ribs and subsequently brings his face closer to the raising water.

Akutagawa freezes when he feels cool slick fingers swipe between his cheeks and over part of him that's been left unmistakably exposed in this position. They don't linger, they don't massage into him or do a single thing to work him open. The brief contact is like a curt business transaction, a privilege only granted because it happens to be mutually beneficial. Then Dazai is pressing against him, the head of his mentor's cock thick and hot, a sharp contrast to the chill of being naked with ice cold water pouring over the back of his neck.

"You should know, worthless people have no right to breathe."

Akutagawa's bony shoulder blades pull together and his spine arches down as Dazai pushes into him as deep as he can go in one thrust. Akutagawa's breath goes out in a ragged broken scream, the pain is blinding and the timing couldn't be worse, the water level is at his chin and he barely has time to gasp air back in before the whole front of his face is completely submerged.

His heart is hammering in his throat and he bites down hard on his lip trying not to cry out, trying to hold his breath but he isn't given time to adjust, Dazai is moving and every thrust is searing agony. And none of it does anything to flag his arousal, his cock is still throbbing where it's crushed between himself and the sink.

Dazai's hand at his neck slides up and fists into his hair to yank his face up out of the water, he doesn't stop driving into Akutagawa as the younger urgently gasps in as much air as he possibly can. Dazai leans forward and speaks in a dangerous tone right against Akutagawa's ear, "tell me again what you did wrong and say it clearly."

An electric thrill goes through the panting boy and his stomach does a somersault from the feel of Dazai's breath against such sensitive skin. Precum drips freely down his rigid cock, smearing on the sink so whenever his hips are pressed forward his throbbing length slides in the most torturous way over the slick metal.

"I-I ahhh … went out on my own … nngh … w-without permission and k-killed … ahhh the ones who were auhhh … who were disrespecting you … I-I didn't know you had plans to use them ... aughhh ... that you w-wanted to ahhh … extract information frommmnngh-"

Dazai roughly shoves his head back under the water and drives forward harder, not waiting for him to finish or take a breath to prepare for it. He relishes the way Akutagawa's body tenses and his insides squeeze tight around him. His free hand curls around the younger boy's hip fingers gripping bruises into pale milky skin.

The water is still pouring over Akutagawa's head, the sound is deafening, the sink is full to the top and overflowing, it doesn't matter because there's a drain directly below the sink for this very reason. But the water is freezing cold and it's running all down his chest, stomach, arms and legs and if his face wasn't submerged he'd be gasping from the shock of it. Dazai thick and hot inside him is the only warmth he has and it's all he wants to focus on but his lungs are on fire with the need to inhale.

It doesn't take long before he's struggling to get to the surface for air, arms trembling with the effort to push up against Dazai's hold on him. The wickedest little grin tugs at the corner of Dazai's lips, his arm might as well be a steel beam pressing his subordinate down for all the good his struggles are doing. Seconds tick by like hours before he finally pulls the boy up again.

The shuddering frantic sound of Akutagawa's first gasp of air is loud in the empty warehouse. Then he's choking and coughing water up from his lungs because he breathed in too quickly while water was still running down his face. He freezes, entire body going still when he feels Dazai's hand slide from his waist around to his stomach and start mapping it's way up his wet chest. As desperate as he is for oxygen he forgets to breathe completely as that hand trails over a hard sensitive nipple. Then Dazai's voice and breath are on his neck and his lungs exhale in a trembling moan.

"You'll think before you act next time won't you?"

Akutagawa understands Dazai is not punishing him for going out on his own or trying to do something independently, he knows this is about his lack of tactical planning skills and his inability to read a situation carefully before reacting with violence. It's something Dazai has been trying to teach him and he always seems to fail, always proves himself to be a disappointment.

Akutagawa shuts his eyes tight, he bites his lip, not trusting his own voice he quickly nods his head yes and oh god Dazai's fingers are brushing maddening little circles over his nipple and his voice is so close. The sound is rich and deep and tickles over the little hairs on his neck making a wave of goosebumps march all across his skin and his nipples harden even further.

But there's no mirth or teasing to it, the tone is sharp and cold when Dazai continues, "think before you go off on a whim because you saw some other dog pissing in your territory. Or are you so pathetic you thought you might get a reward for trying to defend my honor? Do you actually think if I wanted them dead they wouldn't have already been laying on the concrete with a broken jaw and three fresh holes in their chests?"

"N-No … I-I just ahhh … I didn't think that Dazai-san … I just-"

"You just what?" Dazai's tongue slides up the pulse line of Akutagawa's neck and his teeth bite along the boy's ear. Akutagawa moans, back arching, head tilting in an effort to get closer to that touch. He's not allowed to cum without permission he knows that but dear god if Dazai's mouth keeps undoing him like this ... he moans and whimpers, his arms come up unconsciously seeking something to hold onto but stutter to a halt. Dazai's words break through the haze in his mind, practically growled against his ear, there's a warning in his tone, the promise of something dangerous, "focus Akutagawa."

Akutagawa's eyes snap open, "I just … I wanted to show that I was capable." His own voice trembles.

The hand that was doing such wonderfully torturous things to his nipple slides up to curl possessively around his throat and Dazai's tongue traces the shell of his ear, making him shudder. "How's that working out for you?"

Akutagawa whines, his eyelids flutter and he all but melts back against his mentor's taller, wider, deceptively lean frame, "I-I'll do better next time ... Dazai-sannghh."

Akutagawa can feel Dazai's lips smirk against his skin, "yes you will … now take a breath."

The boy's eyes snap open again this time a little too wide, just a little more frantic and he has only enough time to suck in a deep apprehensive breath before he's shoved back down under the water.

Dazai drives into him at a brutal pace, it hurts and there's no sign that the pain will ebb any time soon but it's Dazai who's buried inside him, Dazai that's nearly splitting him open and pain be damned he loves every devastating second of it.

Dazai feels the moment Akutagawa submits, the boy's entire body relaxes under him. All the stress and tension goes out at once like he's been holding a huge weight for far too long and is finally able to let it go.

Face still held under the water Akutagawa's arms are just resting on the lip of the skin now, no longer struggling for leverage. A pliant tranquility washes over the boy. He still feels everything, the pain is no less searing, the ache is still just as intense but rather than trying to brace against it he melts into it and gives everything over to Dazai's will.

Dazai smiles, his free hand smooths up his subordinat's side and strokes down his back in a calming repetitious pattern. He absently traces boney definition under skin pale as moonlight that is stretched almost too thin over his willowy frame. He slows the pace just a fraction and angles his thrust only slightly different from how he started but he knows it makes a difference. He knows the pain won't be quite as staggering like this, it won't be pleasurable either mind you, no he's intentionally denying his charge that level of relief. Intentionally avoiding contact with the one place that will bring any kind of pleasure to the boy. But he is pleased with the way Akutagawa surrenders to him and doesn't mind encouraging it if only a little.

Akutagawa doesn't know how much time passes, he is lost in the uncomplicated bliss of not having control. He knows he has to take a breath and he can't … but that's nothing new for Akutagawa. His lungs are tight and burn for the oxygen they so desperately need but they have always done that, haven't they? For as long as he can remember it's been like this and it doesn't matter if his head is above water or not. He's always had to fight to survive, whether it was for his life in the slums or in the simple act of breathing. It has always been an insurmountable endeavour.

It's in moments like this when he finally finds repose from it all, when he's free to just yield to Dazai. To let go of everything and submit himself to the other. To relinquish the fight, not knowing when or ever if he will be pulled up and not caring whether he is or not. His life has belonged to Dazai probably before he even met the young executive. Dazai has always owned him, mind body and soul. Submitting to Dazai comes easy and gives him a sense of peace and comfort that he can feel to his bones.

He's pulled up just as white static is dancing at the edge of his vision. Dazai's hands slip around his waist and the young executive seems to envelope his slighter body in the exquisite warmth of those long wiry arms. Akutagawa is shivering and panting back flush with his mentor's chest, his own chest heaving with the labor of catching his breath. Dazai's teeth are on his neck and his mouth is hot, it has Akutagawa's knees going weak.

Dazai speaks soft and teasing along his skin, "you want to cum don't you?"

Akutagawa whimpers, bringing one hand up so he can bite down on a knuckle, he doesn't trust that he can even put words together right now he just quickly nods his head yes several times. The other hand is trapped at his side by Dazai's arm and is digging nails into his own thigh.

The tall executive uses his arms around Akutagawa's waist to pull the boy back into each thrust. His teeth move down to the ridge between his thin neck and his shoulder, they sink in hard, leaving a mark that will be there for days, a neat circular impression of sharp edges. Akutagawa moans and trembles.

"Alright, you have to do it without touching yourself though."

The boys eyes are heavy with lust but they widen as he registers the permission he was just given with that stipulation.

Cumming without touching himself is not a problem for Akutagawa, some days the young subordinate is pretty sure he could cum just from listening to the sound of Dazai's voice. He knows with a terrifying certainty that despite how his pride would like to kick against the fact, his mentor could completely unravel him with nothing more than words alone.

He's drawn from his thoughts by the very voice in question, this time it somehow manages to be lilting, chiding and smug all at once. Like the owner knows exactly what he was thinking and is teasing him while also reminding him there's something he should be doing, "_take a breath_~" Akutagawa realizes belatedly that he's being pushed down towards the water again and barely has time to inhale before he's under.

He doesn't mind though, the only thing he's focused on right now is the way Dazai is sliding so smooth and rhythmically into him. Fucking him so deep and perfect. It still hurts but the pain is a dull roar in the background now and the ache has died down. What he's left with is the burning stretch of Dazai filling him and he relishes it. He moves with it and rocks into it as much as the position will allow. His arms are slightly above his head in the water and his hands settle around the base of the faucet, lacing together, they just hold on to it, he's not using them to try and pull himself up.

His back dips down as his hips raise in response to both of Dazai's hands coming to grip his waist and the feel of those long fingers squeezing him drags a muffled moan from his lips. A few tiny bubbles escape his mouth with the sound but he doesn't notice, Akutagawa doesn't even notice that there's no hand holding him down anymore. He just feels Dazai inside him, holding him, owning him and he doesn't ever want it to stop.

His orgasm is building like the rushing sound of a landslide, electric heat is tingling over his skin, from his nipples all the way straight down to his cock. He can feel himself taking Dazai's substantially thick length easier, his body open and craving it, like it wants to drag him in further even though he's already bottoming out with every thrust. His mentor brings the pace back up, taking him harder and rougher but he wants it like this, needs it.

His eyes are shut, his lip is caught between his teeth, there's white static dancing across the back of his eyelids but it doesn't matter one little bit because he's about to cum. His mouth falls open and he exhales a curtain of bubbles in a long wanton cry, every one of his muscles tenses, his shoulder blades pull together, his spine arches and his insides clench down tight around Dazai.

The orgasm breaks over him like a tidal wave, his legs tremble with it, ribbon after ribbon of cum paints the wall of the sink where his cock is still trapped against it and he barely registers that he's being pulled up and held in a crushing grip against his mentor's chest. He gasps air in, his entire body shutters and bucks through the aftershocks of pleasure. Dazai drives hard into him, his mouth is on Akutagawa's neck, teeth set into tender flesh and he groans in such a dark possesive way as he cums, "nnghh." He leans Akutagawa over, one arm still supporting the boy the other braced against the lip of the sink, he fucks into him deep, hard and slow as he rides out the pleasure.

Akutagawa is a panting trembling mess in his arms, the boy's legs are quivering so bad they're no longer cooperating so he can stand, the only thing keeping him from crumpling to the floor is the hold Dazai has on him. He thrusts forward slow and gentle a few more times, speaking in a soft growl against his subordinate's neck, "good boy."

Akutagawa can only whimper weakly but happily, a far off dreamy sort of sound. His body is completely spent and he's flickering in and out of consciousness but he still manages to smile at the praise.

Dazai pulls out and does up his pants with one extraordinarily skilled hand, nibble fingers gracefully work the clasp closed and pull the zip up with ease. Then he scoops the disheveled boy into his arms and carries him over to where he shed his clothing earlier. He crouches in a fluid motion and picks up Akutagawa's coat, he carefully drapes it over the slender, shivering boy who seems to curl closer into him with the action. His face is peaceful despite the tension that comes with shivering, his eyes are closed and his lashes are like black lace in contrast to his porcelain skin, one pale cheek nuzzles against Dazai's crisp white shirt.

When Dazai opens the door and exits the warehouse the air outside is cool. It's dark but the moon is peeking out from behind the clouds enough to shed light between the buildings. It's not a long distance from where he now stands to the main entrance of the tall highrise that houses the port mafia's headquarters and it wouldn't matter if there was no light at all, the young executive could travers this path blindfolded if he wanted to. He uses this particular warehouse for training and has traveled between these buildings many times.

Dazai eyes the six men standing guard around the main doors as he approaches them, still carrying the little bundle of Akutagawa in his arms. Five of them he recognizes but there's one unfamiliar face.

The new guy is tall with an athletic build, his hair is short, black and has an unkempt spiky look to it. Dazai guesses he's probably around Odasaku's age maybe a little older. His features are sharp and give him an older appearance.

As Dazai gets closer to the group, the black coat covering his subordinate slips ever so slightly off to the side while he's walking. A long sliver of pale skin is exposed from Akutagawa's hip to mid thigh, there's a place on the shallow curve of his backside where the moonlight catches on a slick trail of cum that has trickled out and down the boy's leg.

Dazai can tell the man with the unfamiliar face is trying awfully hard not to let the shock of seeing it show on his face. That he doesn't mean to stare but now that he is, he's just sort of frozen like that with his mouth hanging partly open. He can tell the guy is reading the situation exactly right and is trying his damndest to follow suit with the other guards who all have their gaze carefully trained on anything but the young executive and his shivering unconscious subordinate but he's failing so spectacularly it almost makes Dazai want to laugh …..… almost.

Sharp calculating chocolate eyes with a hint of crimson, size up the new fellow slowly, Dazai lets his gaze travel from the new guy's head to the gun at his hip to his shoes.

His one uncovered eye narrows so only half the irres is visible but it's enough for the light to catch and make the red seem to glow. "Is there something you want to say, rookie?" Dazai challenges, his voice taking on that commanding tone that his subordinates and enemies alike have learned to fear.

The look of dread that washes over the new guy is almost comical, his eyes are so wide when they meet with Dazai's his pupils look like frightened little dots. He has to swallow a nervous lump in his throat before he finally manages to speak, " n-no sir."

Dazai takes in a cool, collected breath and walks up to the man. He is a little slow, granted he seems trained. Had the training standards dropped that much recently?

Hoisting little Akutagawa in one arm enough to free the other and holding the man's eyes, while very deliberately reaching for his gun, Dazai picks it out of its holster and the man's hands twitch with the instincts to stop him. Fortunately his training has taught him better.

Had he made the slightest move to stop him, Dazai would have ripped the guy's throat out barehanded.

But the man just goes rigid and watches Dazai draw the gun, one bead of sweat travels down his now slick forehead as his superior cocks the safety off expertly.

The rookie turns pale, there's a slight tremble in his posture, it's visible in his expression that he knows now just how badly he's fucked up.

"S-Sir?"

"Is it your place to be looking me in the eye, rookie?" Dazai asks, lips twitching into a disdainful sneer, as he almost plays with the cocked gun in his hand.

The guy's jaw drops open in shock, his pupils moving left to right rapidly, as he tries to get a hold of a situation that is likely to end with a bullet in his chest.

"I- I didn't," he manages out, though his voice is catching in his throat. "At least, that is, I- I didn't mean to if I did-" Dazai's ice-cold eyes on him make it difficult to form words. "A-apologies," he finally mutters, bowing his head low against all the instincts telling him to keep his eye on the weapon.

To his utter disbelief, he hears the distinctive sound of the safety being clicked back in place and then his gun is handed back to him, pushed against his chest almost casually.

He just manages to get enough wits about him to catch it before it slides to the ground. The guy looks as though he's about to piss himself, he's trembling and doesn't dare say another word.

The young executive briefly glances over his shoulder to one of the other guards, "who's responsible for this idiot?" The guard who's just been addressed is obviously much more experienced and competent, he keeps his gaze trained on the horizon and answers with haste and without stuttering, which is impressive considering how he stiffens with Dazai's attention now focused on him. "Sir, Hirotsu-san assigned him to shadowing this shift of the guard detail. Please forgive his insolence and allow me to take responsibility." The more experienced guard had once heard the black lizard say something like this to Dazai and it had effectively appeased the executive, he could only hope tonight would be the same.

To the guard's dismay, Dazai slowly turns to fully settle his gaze on the man, "you want to take responsibility?" A sinister smirk plays over his lips, "very well, _you_ will bring his performance up to port mafia standards. If I don't see a marked improvement in two days, I'll be taking a personal interest in retraining each one of you."

The man in front of him pales, his eyes go a fraction too wide with the realization that the entire group will suffer now if he fails. "Y-Yes sir."

Satisfied, Dazai turns without another word and walks up to the large double doors with an air of complete indifference. Not the least bit concerned that he's just left a weapon in the new guys hands and turned his back on him, it's as if the young executive is daring any of them to do something.

The two guards closest to the doors hurry to open them for their superior and no one speaks as their superior disappears inside.

Once the doors shut the new guy takes a deep trembling breath, then exhales and leans forward, hands braced on his knees, he looks like he might be sick. Two of the other guards exchange a look before one of them comments, "yeah, he's not going to last long."

The more experienced guard who Dazai had addressed glances at the rookie and just shakes his head. "You're goddamn lucky Dazai-san is in a good mood, if he wasn't we'd be scraping your guts off the cement right now."

To Dazai's relief he makes it to his quarters below the main office without having to threaten anyone else's life. He runs a hot bath, strips both himself and his subordinate then soalks in the hot relaxing water with a half lucid Akutagawa still wrapped in his arms. The boy's eyes flutter open once in a while, it's obvious he's not fully awake. He reaches out unconsciously for something that isn't there to cover himself with and whimpers until Dazai brings a lazy arm up and strokes his fingers soothingly through the boy's hair. Then Akutagawa settles, his shallow breaths even out and his body relaxes into the heat of Dazai and the water around them.

When Akutagawa wakes up, he's met with the comfort of wearing his own jacket but realizes quickly it's nothing but his jacket and he's tangled in the blankets of Dazai's bed. He can tell it's Dazai's bed without even opening his eyes because it smells like Dazai.

Akutagawa is one of a very, very small list of people who even know this scent exists. It's a scent that Akutagawa loves and so so seldom gets the privilege to experience. It's so faint but he presses his face into Dazai's pillow and inhales deeply, trying to get as much of it as he can. A red blush spreads over his nose and cheeks.

It's a scent that's so hard to describe or put a name to, it has the slightest trace of something spicy like cinnamon, sandalwood and clove mingled with cedar or another more elegant, well seasoned wood which is mixed with something indistinctly sweet like the tiniest hint of vanilla musk.

He's only experienced this scent a handful of times, because it's so very faint, to even detect it you have to have your face close enough to Dazai's skin to nearly be touching. More often than not it's covered by the fresh medical scent of bandages and a very subtle, very expensive cologne. Then depending on the day and what time it is that too could be covered up by the sharp acrid bite of oiled steel and gunpowder, cigarette smoke, whisky and the copper tang of freshly spilled blood.

Dazai himself isn't in the bed and Akutagawa makes the mistake of assuming that means his mentor isn't in the room at all. The raven haired boy has found himself in the executive's room a few times before and Dazai has never been there when Akutagawa regained his consciousness.

So the sleep idled boy doesn't even think to check if there's anyone else in the room with him, the only thing on his mind is the chance to indulge in this scent as much as humanly possible.

He wraps both arms around his mentor's pillow and breathes in a deep sigh, rolls onto his belly with it and squirms around restlessly whimpering as his hard on is now trapped between himself and Dazai's bed.

Unseen, Dazai smirks with a toothbrush still in his mouth, he's standing leaned against the bathroom doorway watching the wanton little display unfold. Hot steam from his shower is still clinging in the air, his hair is still wet with a few drops falling down to his bare chest. There's a small towel draped around his neck, which he'll eventually use to dry his hair. The only actual clothing he's wearing are a loose baggy pair of black cotton sleep pants that are riding dangerously low on his lean hips. His whole lanky but well defined torso is completely bare.


End file.
